


Dark-Eyed Salvation

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And some late-game feels?????, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Jaskier POV, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, absolute smut from top to bottom, check check check check, cocksucking, monster hunting, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: Jaskier had never seen his Witcher in the throws of his hardest fights, strung out on potions, his eyes blacker than night. If he had, he'd have showed up to fuck him a lot sooner.Jaskier relished the panic that flicked across Geralt's face. It was true: with his stamina and training, the Witcher could endure a great deal of pain. What he couldn't handle was Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 43
Kudos: 1313
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Dark-Eyed Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Geraskier Week! Day 2: Monster Hunt. It's thematically relevant?
> 
> Also inspired by/similar to this beautifully filthy fic, [do to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438201), by [Eremji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsfullofdust/pseuds/Eremji), so if you like it check that out!

Jaskier always wondered what, exactly, Geralt ends up doing after his biggest hunts. The ones he prepares for over days in advance, carefully gathering herbs, sometimes even buying ingredients to brew foul-smelling potions he stoppers and packs up. 

Once Jaskier even saw him draw a little map, plotting out a battle plan. At least that's what it looked like, before Geralt batted Jaskier's lips off of his ear and Jaskier tucked himself under the table in their room, unlaced Geralt's trousers while he murmured something about taking a break, then took Geralt's cock into his mouth.

He'd pretty much had Geralt's full attention after that. He'd stood at full attention, at least.

The thing was, Geralt always came back looking--well, really satisfied. And Jaskier guessed it must have been the rush of the hunt, a job well done, endorphins blah blah.

But then Geralt would toss him a piece of roasted meat. So he knew he wasn't just... hunting.

He looked the way Jaskier wanted to make him look after a night together, a night when he slowly (sometimes not so slowly) worked the broad man open and fucked him hard, or deep, pulling every move he could to make him come undone. And Jaskier had a lot of moves.

There was something about seeing that satisfaction, that ease, that nudged at Jaskier. And so as he stood in the doorway of an inn and bade Geralt a "Good luck killing the big evil monster thing!" and got a stiff "Hmm" in response, he followed.

Not right away, obviously. He had to change, to try and cover his scent. He scrambled upstairs to their room, tore off his clothes and reassembled in Geralt's spare black linen shirt-- droopy around his chest and shoulders, but a good length. Then a pair of trousers from deep within Geralt's pack-- also looser, yet very trim around the waist. Jaskier rubbed another shirt over his hair, hoping that helped, too. He wished he could see himself in a glass, but there wasn't time for that-- Geralt was probably already fighting the... he honestly couldn't remember exactly what it was again, something in a cave, not a lot of rhyming opportunities. He'd said it was strong, but once he got it in the right spot, it would be over quickly. Jaskier had to hurry.

He pulled on his boots-- no spares, can't worry about that now-- then grabbed a bottle of his favorite oil and rushed out and into the woods. He licked a finger and held it up to tell which way the wind was blowing. He had no earthly fucking clue, and just kept going.

He could hear the fight before he could see it, at least. Jaskier stopped short, hoping the Witcher was too embroiled to hear or smell him this far off. The cave thing was especially screechy, and he could only occasionally hear a sharp sound from Geralt as he fought.

Then suddenly, the thing gave a horrible shriek and fell silent-- Jaskier crept closer to try to hear, but could only hear squishy, stabby noises as the Witcher made sure it was really dead. Soon, all he could hear was Geralt's heaving breaths, then a short, joyful laugh.

Jaskier peered through the trees and could just glimpse him, spattered with blue-black blood, a thrilled grin on his face, his white hair wild.

His eyes were shot black, turning the skin around them black, too.

 _Holy fuck_.

Jaskier backed away, slowly, shocked.

Geralt was _unimaginably hot like this._

He barely had time for another thought, another question: is that why he looked satisfied? Did he fuck something or someone else like this? Yen--

When the Witcher's black eyes snapped directly to his.

Jaskier swooned.

Geralt startled, then marched towards him. Jaskier was frozen to the spot, a deer trapped by a predator, ready-- _extremely_ ready-- to be devoured.

Geralt looked so pissed as he came closer, and it made Jaskier's cheeks burn and something deep within him ache.

"Why are you--? You're here," he said with an angry grunt.

For once, Jaskier was speechless. A flicker of something-- hurt?-- flew across Geralt's face, and all Jaskier could do was slowly walk toward him, hand outstretched.

When he finally touched Geralt's face, the man flinched slightly, trying to tuck his huge body away from him. Jaskier just kept coming forward until he was pressed against the trembling Witcher still strung out on potions.

"Get away from me. I'll--" Geralt growled.

Jaskier pressed a hand into his back, holding them together as he glanced at the man's throat, then breathed into his ear softly, knowing Geralt could feel his pulse jumping and his heart beating:

"I want you so badly like this."

Geralt pulled his head back. "Jaskier--"

Jaskier let a lip brush against his ear. "I want you in my mouth, right here--" he nipped his ear.

"Jaskier..." he could see Geralt still breathing heavily, buzzing, gently backing away. "Get out of here."

Jaskier just sized him up, cocked a hip, and frankly, pouted a little as he said, "Nope."

Geralt snarled. "I'm serious."

"So am I, Witcher," Jaskier said as he closed the distance between them again.

"You smell like--" Geralt choked off the rest of the sentence as Jaskier pressed against him again.

"Like what?" he breathed, knowing full well Geralt could smell his arousal, thick around him-- Geralt looked so desperate.

"Geralt. Let me fuck this right out of you."

Geralt looked absolutely tormented-- lost, haunted, and soft, weak, wanting. Jaskier slowly pushed him back against a thick tree and whispered in his ear:

"If you want this, be good and take it out for me."

Geralt immediately did as he was told, unlacing his leathers and drawing his half-hard cock out, nervous with desire.

Jaskier lowered to his knees with a smirk.

"Good," he said, before licking a streak along the underside of Geralt's cock, bringing a soft whimper out of the Witcher. He looked up and found the man pressed against the tree like he was holding on for dear life, willing himself not to move. He looked up at Geralt through his lashes, wet tongue out, and, little shit that he was, decided to torture him a little more.

He slowly, slowly drew his tongue around the tip of Geralt's rapidly hardening cock, as though he were just here to enjoy the taste. Then he looked up and watched the Witcher as he took just the tip into his mouth, sucking hard on the head. Geralt looked furious. _Good_.

Jaskier kept watching him as he sucked, slow and hard-- Geralt already looked at the edge of coming undone, and Jaskier couldn't take his eyes off that for a second.

He took him in deeper, relaxing his throat and the pressure of his lips, letting the length of him slide down as he brought a hand up, pressing his gently calloused fingers around the man's balls. Geralt let out a strangled sound, something angry and desperate. Jaskier extended a finger, dragging back and curling it into Geralt's ass.

Geralt let out a sharp whine as he grabbed Jaskier's hair and bucked his hips into Jaskier's face. A second later he realized what he'd done, but Jaskier had already released him and was standing before him, just a little shorter than him, licking spit off his lips.

"You don't have to punish yourself, Geralt," he whispered. Then: "Let me do that."

Geralt, his eyes still black with magic and wanting, let out a desperate gasp.

"Do you want that?" Jaskier asked, softly, so softly-- with Geralt wired up and sensitive like this, he figured a breath was all he needed-- and laid a kiss against his pulse. "I want to hear you say it."

"Yes," Geralt said softly, immediately, "Yes, do it--" and Jaskier knew he could hear his heart skip a beat from the surprise of it, could smell the overwhelming arousal on him.

" _Fuck_ , I just want to fuck you right here, against this tree, in your armor, covered in guts--"

"It's mostly blood--" Geralt breathed, desperately, his cock hanging untouched between them.

Jaskier eyed him, overwhelmed with wanting-- but this was about Geralt, about the way his face would look when this was all over.

"You know me, Geralt. I can't whip you any harder than you'd whip yourself." He could see Geralt swallow hard. "My punishment for you is more pleasure."

Jaskier relished the panic that flicked across Geralt's face. It was true: with his stamina and training, the Witcher could endure a great deal of pain. What he couldn't handle was Jaskier.

"Turn around, let me see that beautiful bottom," he said softly, impishly.

Geralt's black eyes were begging him for release, but he slid his leathers down, exposing his thick, softly hairy thighs, then turned and grasped the tree in his arms, bending and showing himself to Jaskier.

He even arched his back.

Jaskier swallowed hard at the sight of Geralt's perfect ass exposed for him, then stepped towards Geralt until he was pressing his own cock-- hard and trapped by his borrowed trousers-- against Geralt's gorgeous, bare ass, circling an arm around his waist, holding them together.

"I know you can smell it, now you can feel how much I want this-- want you," Jaskier told him, grabbing his ass and drawing him apart.

"If you could just see yourself-- you look-- fuck." Then he lowered to his knees again and just _breathed_ , letting Geralt feel and know exactly what was coming. He could see the Witcher's dick harden in response to that alone, and a shiver went down him.

"Spread yourself for me, Geralt," he asked, and Geralt quickly did as he was told. Jaskier licked across Geralt's ass, driving his tongue straight inside, and Geralt let out the most delicious little moan.

Encouraged, Jaskier lazily pressed his tongue in, opening him up, moaning softly, which earned him another little grunt. He opened the little bottle of oil, spilling some over his fingers, then added one alongside his tongue.

Geralt groaned.

Jaskier smiled and kept working, his moans becoming filthier and filthier as he enjoyed eating Geralt's ass, letting him know how much he enjoyed it, and Geralt struggled to stay standing. Jaskier could feel his trembling thighs, how hard he was working to stay like this. Time to make it a little more challenging.

Jaskier crooked a finger inside Geralt, right where he knew he should, and was rewarded with a:

" _Fuck._ "

Jaskier grinned, trailing his tongue up Geralt's ass again as he got to his feet, bringing a hand to the Witcher's hip to help support him as he fucked his fingers inside of him.

" _Fuckkk_ ," Geralt let out in a groan. But Jaskier just held him steady, pressing and stretching against how hot and tight he was, so slowly and maddeningly that Geralt couldn't build up enough friction or pace. Geralt stayed as still as he could with his thighs trembling, but Jaskier was torturing him, toying with him, working him up to the edge, then slowing again, playing him like his lute.

" _Fuck, Jaskier, please,_ " Geralt whined and bucked his hips back, fucking himself on Jaskier's fingers. Jaskier let him, holding him tighter.

"Is this how you want to come? Fucking yourself like this, untouched?" Jaskier whispered, watching Geralt's instincts take over in this isolated way. He could tell he was on fire, had to lash out, and could only focus on this one feeling.

" _Yes--"_ Geralt breathed, coming apart. " _I don't deserve--"_ and then Jaskier could feel him clench, heard him moan as he did come apart, reaching out to hold the tree, coming hard right there in the forest. Jaskier held him, letting him ride it out, letting him wring everything he could out, before letting him go.

Jaskier wiped his hands on his trousers, then gently turned Geralt to him, softly kissing him as his breathing slowed down. He looked into his eyes, and they were still black. Geralt looked numb with pleasure, overwhelmed, overstimulated. Jaskier could work with that.

"The thing is," Jaskier started, kissing him deeply. "You do deserve." He kissed the hollow of his throat, then looked back up into those black-shot eyes. "You think I see a monster? I see salvation." He licked his lips, hungrily.

Geralt made a small desperate noise and his knees buckled. Jaskier held him close, kissing him deeply. He gently pressed Geralt back to the tree, sitting his bare ass on the ground. He tugged off his boots and leathers and all the layers attached until the Witcher's back was pressed against the trunk, his armor on and his legs and ass exposed.

Jaskier glanced down at Geralt's hardening cock and raised an eyebrow. "Witcher stamina, indeed," he told him, undoing his own borrowed trousers, exposing his over-aroused dick.

He gulped when he saw Geralt look at it like it was water in the desert-- the sheer feral hunger of his man was physical, visceral, and consuming.

"Do you, ah... want--"

"In my mouth--" he _begged_ , and what was a bard to do? He stood up and gently let Geralt take his cock in his mouth, steadying himself against the tree behind the Witcher's head.

Geralt moaned eagerly and sucked-- he sucked like a harlot, this man, like he was dying and Jaskier's cock was his final meal. Jaskier found his hand tugging at Geralt's hair and heard a deep groan that almost ruined him, found his hips eager to press against him--

"I... that's good," the famous poet managed to stutter out as he stepped away, and almost wished he hadn't, because of what he saw. The Witcher, splayed at the base of a tree, his pale and powerful legs wide to expose his erection, his loose ass. From the waist up, armored, ready for battle except for the absolutely wanton look across his face, the tiniest streak of Jaskier's cum on his cheek.

"I'm fucking you against this tree now," Jaskier told him, getting to his knees again, holding Geralt's legs apart and drawing him down to press against him, and stopped there.

"Jaskier--" Geralt moaned, " _Fucking take me, let me feel you--"_

With a groan Jaskier slowly, slowly thrust himself entirely inside, feeling his balls slap against that perfect ass as Geralt drew in a sharp breath with a smile. It was almost overwhelming, the feeling of being inside him, his body around him, those dark eyes ready to devour him.

Jaskier took a deep breath and began to thrust, carefully adjusting to--

" _FUCK!"_

 _That angle,_ he thought and smirked. Geralt noticed and next thing he knew, Jaskier felt strong hands grip his ass, pulling him in, consuming him. He met the Witcher thrust for thrust, realizing then exactly how to make him come apart.

"Good-- you're so good, Geralt. Fuck, you're so good."

Geralt hissed in pleasure.

"I could spend my life buried in you like this."

The hisses turned to sharp, hopeful moans, wild beneath him.

"But I want to spend my life telling everyone just how good you are."

"Jaskier--"

"Geralt, come for me, again--" Jaskier thrust carefully into Geralt, careful to hold the angle, careful not to come apart himself, not yet, then brought a hand between them and wrapped it onto Geralt's weeping cock.

"You deserve this," Jaskier breathed, expecting a shout, but Geralt let out the softest little sound, like something small and broken inside him was safe now, and he came hard, sullying Jaskier's borrowed shirt, his armor, his ass clenching around Jaskier's cock, choking it.

Jaskier saw stars. He didn't know what he said or if he said anything, but when he regained awareness of his body, he found himself buried deep inside Geralt, the Witcher stroking his hair softly, his eyes back to their golden glow.

He took a deep breath as he pulled out, the two laying on the forest floor, heaving and exhausted, as the first streaks of dawn threatened to light up the tops of the trees.

He found Geralt had turned on his side, his cock casually at rest, and was looking at him with a curious-- but thoroughly fucked, he had to note-- smirk on his face.

Jaskier cleared his throat. "You always come back from these things with food." He quirked an eyebrow. "But I'm your fucking snack."

Geralt laughed and let Jaskier roll onto him to kiss him, kissing him back contentedly.

Jaskier pulled back, looking for that complete satisfaction on Geralt's face, but it was somehow different, somehow deeper and more intimate than he'd imagined. His stomach did a little flip.

"I am not taking that shit every time we fuck."

Jaskier smiled. "I wouldn't ask you to. Maybe I'll just... come along on more of these hunts."

"No."

"You say that now..." Jaskier smirked. He sighed, leaning back into the forest floor, ignoring the sticks poking him, feeling the heat of Geralt beside him. Then he heard:

"Are you wearing my clothes?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr: [witchertrashbag](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witchertrashbag)


End file.
